Hate The Game
by goddess faith
Summary: All right, the old Hogwarts gang gets invited to a party at this huge mansion. Little did they know it would turn out to be a fight for their lives. The host is never seen, but heard in every room as the guests play games for their lives!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right, lately I have been getting into scary movies and I decided why not write a fanfic about it? So I am combining a lot of plots in scary movies in this. The 6th and 7th book never happened. Harry defeated Voldemort and the group went their separate ways. Ron died in war. Also, I was Goddess Faith on hpff and will have Mission Impossible on here. I am just revising the first few chapters.

Chapter One: The invitation

Hermione sighed after a long day of work. St. Mungo's had been working her dawn to dusk. She fell onto the couch with a plop. She was exhausted after a long day of work. Her little apartment was a mess, but she was too tired to even fool with cleaning it. She picked up the mail and flipped through it. Bills, sales paper, junk Hermione threw aside. She then came to the last one. It was hand written and addressed to her. She opened it to see it was an invitation to a reunion for Hogwarts. It had been five years since she had seen everyone. Wait, five years. Weren't reunions every ten years? Hermione shook her head and threw it down on the coffee table. There was no way she could go. Her work schedule was hectic.

Hermione's thoughts were put to an end when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped up off the couch and went and answered the door. She smiled see Kayla on the other side of the door.

"Hey," she nodded to her. "Need something?"

"You left this at work." Kayla handed Hermione a brown purse. Hermione took it and moved aside to let her come in, which she did. Hermione shut the door.

"Thanks, I was so tired when I got out of there all I could think about was coming home." Hermione laughed, making her way into the living room. "Want some tea?"

"Yeah, sure," Kayla nodded, sitting down on the couch. Hermione disappeared into the kitchen.

When Hermione returned Kayla had the invitation in her hand. She looked up at Hermione, smiling.

"Are you going to go?" She asked as she took the tea.

"Go where?"

"To the reunion." Kayla replied, handing her the invitation. Hermione took it, laying it down.

"No, I don't have time. Work has me working that night. Too bad," Hermione sighed, giving a half-hearted shrug.

"I am sure if you asked the boss he would give you the night off." Kayla went on, but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't want him thinking I am one of those people. Listen Kay, I am kind of tired. I think I am going to go to sleep." She said at attempt to get her to leave. She was through talking about that stupid reunion. Kayla sighed and got up.

"Fine," she nodded. "I will see you at work tomorrow, then." Hermione nodded and Kayla made her way out the door.

"Danaca, sweetheart, you have to go to bed." Draco explained as he put a small little girl back into her fluffy bed. She looked up at her father with the same sliver blue eyes as he had.

"But why, Daddy? You aren't going to bed. Why can't I stay up with you? We could watch the Carebear movie again!" She offered and Draco laughed. He had seen that movie so many times he knew it word for word. He didn't want to see it again. He shook his head.

"You can't stay up with me because you are young. One day when you are older you can stay up late with me, okay? But right now I need you to go to sleep." He said and kissed her on the forehead. He flipped off her My Little Pony light beside her bed and started out of the room.

"Daddy?" Danaca asked through the dark. Draco stopped.

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep." He said as he walked out of the room. Draco made his way downstairs, through the living room, and then to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge to see if the chef had made anything to snack on. To his delight there was a chocolate cake in there. He got out a plate and a glass. He cut a piece of cake and poured a glass of milk. He took it over to the counter and sat down, picking up that days mail that the owl had brought earlier. He picked up the last one and opened it, taking the last bit of his cake. He opened the letter to see it was an invitation to the Hogwarts reunion. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Blaise?" He asked when he heard someone say hello.

"Yeah. Hey, Dray, what's up?"

"Did you get the Hogwarts reunion thing?" Draco asked, scanning over his again.

"Yeah."

"You going?"

"I guess. You?"

"If you are."

Harry arrived at the address on the invitation with Ginny by his side.

"Are you sure this is the place?" She asked, looking up at the huge mansion. Harry looked back down at the paper and nodded.

"Yeah, this is it."

"You would think they would have this thing at Hogwarts, wouldn't you?" Ginny sighed and they walked in.

Pansy Parkinson arrived minutes later complaining about the wet ground and how her shoes were getting dirty. She walked on in.

Dean Thomas and Fred Weasley arrived around the same time as Blaise and Draco did, which left Hermione last.

Hermione stood outside the place just looking up at it. She had a bad feeling about this. She didn't want to see everyone really. Her boss had given her that night off… thanks to Kayla. She would get her revenge when she got back though. She stood there another two minutes debating whether or not to go in. The rain apparently got tired of waiting on her to go in and started to fall, making up her mind. She rushed in.

"'Mione!" Ginny shouted, running up to her and hugging her. She immediately released her. "Ew. You are wet!" Harry followed Ginny.

"Hello Ginny, Harry," she nodded to him. "I know I am wet… it is raining…" She shook out her hair. "Is this everyone that is here?" She asked and Ginny nodded. Hermione looked around the room and whinched as she saw Pansy, Blaise, and Draco. "I see they are here." She motioned over to them.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted a loud roar of thunder and the lights went out. Hermione took out her wand.

"Lumos!" She yelled, but nothing happened. Many of the others tried the same thing, but nothing happened for them either. They began to complain. Voices echoed off the ballrooms walls, making it impossible to make out anything anyone was saying.

Silence fell over everyone when a slivery ghost like orb glided into the room. It went to the center of the room and then it began to write. "Are you ready to die?" Hermione let out a horrified scream, before running for the door. It was locked and magic didn't work. Everyone was running every which way, but in the end they all ended up back in the ballroom.

"Let's play a game" a voice said to the room. Everyone looked around, but didn't see the one who had said it. "Here is how you play. There is one way out of the house. All you have to do is play some games with me and survive, then you are have the key to get out. You are all players in my game and you have one life. Lose that and it is game over for you. Let the game begin!" With that word eight trap doors opened and dropped each guest through them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Vanity Princess

Pansy landed on hard ground with a loud clunk.

_Ow, you would think they would put padding down if they are just going to drop me like that. They could have really hurt me…_

"Ow…" She groaned as she raised up to her feet. She looked around, but it did no good. The room was pitch black and she couldn't see two inches in front of her face. She opened her mouth to scream, but was interrupted.

"Hello, Miss Parkinson. Are you ready to play?" The voice asked her. Pansy looked around, trying to at least something to tell her where she was.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'll take that as a yes. So here is your game. You are going to play a game of chase. It will begin when I turn the lights on. All you have to do it get to the door at the end of the room." He instructed.

"That is it?" Pansy questioned, folding her arms. She laughed. "Piece of cake."

"You think so, do you? Hm… we will see…" The voice replied and candles flickered on. Pansy looked around and noticed she was in a room full of mirrors. Pansy jumped as she saw herself looking at her from all sides. "I must advise you to hurry. Bruce is hungry."

"Who's Bruce?" Pansy asked, but the voice didn't reply. "Hello?!" About that time Pansy heard a clock start to tick and then she heard something breathing heavily. Loud footsteps started moving her way. Terrified, Pansy started to feel her way through the mirrors to find the path.

About twenty minutes of this she came to a fork in the path. She looked down the two paths wondering which way she should go. Could they both lead out of there? Pansy was guessing not. She let out a deep sigh.

_Why? Why did I come? I didn't even want to see any of those morons… well okay, maybe Draco, but not the others. Now I am stuck playing this game with a sick psycho!_

The footsteps grew louder and Pansy could heard the breathing again. She let out a small whimper of fear, not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be home in her bed and all this would have just been a bad dream. She was very disappointed when she opened her eyes to see herself staring at her from all sides and the footsteps getting louder. Pansy bit her lip and ran to her right.

After she got down the hall a little she ran right into a mirror, knocking her down. She fell onto her ankle and let out a scream of pain. She instantly covered her mouth, praying that whatever Bruce was hadn't heard her. But it did, because the footsteps grew faster and louder. Pansy scrambled to her feet and limped as fast as she could, trying to get out of there.

_I blame Draco. If I didn't want to see him so much I wouldn't have even come. It is all his fault I am here. If I die I hope he feels terrible!_

Pansy fell to her knees in pain. She couldn't walk on her ankle anymore. She hoped that if she was quiet that Bruce wouldn't find her and one of the others would come and help her. Tear tried to wipe the tears that drenched her face off, but all she did was smear her mascara all over her face. She let out a whimper again.

_Why is this happening? Things like this aren't supposed to happen to people like me! I am too beautiful to die! What will people do without me? Does this freak not know who I am? This is so unfair. When I get out of here I am suing him!_

Pansy was too busy feeling sorry for herself, she didn't hear that Bruce was headed her way until he was right behind her. She turned around and let out a horrified shriek. Standing about 7 foot tall and looked to weight over 300 pounds was a troll standing over Pansy. He pulled out a knife and Pansy started hurrying backward.

"Bruce hungry!" The beast bellowed. "Be still!" He bent down and jabbed the knife at her, slicing her shoulder. Pansy let out a yelp of pain. The troll jabbed the knife at her again, trying to make her shut up. He finally just picked her up and sat her in the palm of his hand. He laid her on her back and cut deep into her stomach. Pansy yelled out, crying.

"Don't worry, my dear girl. The pain will go away soon." The voice was back, but Pansy was too badly hurt to say anything to it. The troll began to take out her insides eating them. He dropped the body when he was through and made his way back through the maze of mirrors.

Hermione rubbed her head as she opened her eyes. She was laying on the cold, hard floor.

_Umm… what a dream… wait… why is the light off? Oh hell! Where am I?_

"Help!" Hermione yelled out as she jumped off the floor.

"No one can help you. Well, no one but yourself, of course." The voice said to her. Hermione looked around. "Ready to play?"

"Hell no! Let me out of here!" Hermione yelled.

"All right, then, let's begin," the voice said cheerfully.

"Did you not hear me… I am not playing your stupid little game!" Hermione yelled and lights came on, revealing bared walls. Behind the bars were very hungry looking tigers.

"I think you will, Miss Granger… that is, if you want to live." The voice explained to her and Hermione eyed the tigers and then the door. If she ran really fast she could reach it. "It's locked. The only way out is to play the game or die." Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the cages again.

"Fine, I will play your stupid little game." She finally said, defeated.

"Good," the voice replied cheerfully. "As you see there are five squares on the floor. You will move onto the first one and you will be stuck there. The only way to get to move on to the next block is to answer my question correctly. There is a question for each block. Ready?"

"What are the questions going to be about?" Hermione questioned.

"Divination," the voice replied with a little triumph in his voice. Hermione bit her lip and looked behind her, making sure there was no other way out. Hermione let out another defeated sigh as she took her place on the first block. "Now then, let's start. What does a Grim symbolize?"

"Death!" Hermione yelled, excited. She remembered that much from that class, because Harry had one in his cup in third year.

"Correct, Miss Granger," the voice said. "Take your place on the next block." Hermione took another step forward.

"If Venus and Saturn are aligned in the month of September, what does that mean?" The voice questioned and Hermione bit her lip. She hadn't been in that class for this.

_Arg! I remember reading in one of Harry's or Ron's papers when I was checking over them. I don't know if they were right though. It isn't like they paid attention in that class! They just made up half the stuff for it!_

"It means…uh…" Hermione stumbled. She took a deep breath, knowing she had to answer. She would die if she didn't. "It means that… it means Aquarius's are in the height for love." Hermione held her breath as she awaited the voice to tell her if that had been correct. If it hadn't, when she got to Heaven, she was giving Ron a piece of her mind about listening in class.

"That is… correct," the voice sounded a little surprised.

_Oh my… Thank you, Ron!_

Hermione let out her breath with a smile and hurried to the next block.

"Ok, in a crystal ball, what does it mean when an eye of a tiger shows up?" The voice asked.

"Anger," Hermione answered. She hadn't been there for that, but Harry and Ron had said something about it in the common room one time.

"Ok…well… move up."

_He sounds disappointed. He acts like he knows I won't know these questions…_

"Two questions left, Miss Granger," the voice said. "All right, now, what are the seven steps to keep dream demons out of your dreams?"

_Dream demons… what the hell is a dream demon? AGH! Think Hermione, think! Harry and Ron had to have studied this at one point! Come on! I can't lose now, I am so close. _

"Uh…"

**Flashback**

Hermione sat in the common room trying to concentrate on her homework, but it was hard with Pavarti and Lavender jabbering about that stupid Divination class.

"Thanks to her I knew the seven steps to keeping that stupid dream demon out of my dreams. I can't believe what that thing did the other night. We are so lucky to have her." Lavender was saying. Pavarti looked confused.

"What were the seven steps?"

"Dust your bed off of anything, sprinkle crushed dried cheery skins around the bottom of your bed, put vanilla on your sleep mask or eyelids, recite the 'no demons on me' poem, put a rose petal under your mattress, have something white on, and spin seven times in a circle before going to bed." Lavender explained, proudly.

Hermione laughed to herself.

_Dream demons. Now that is funny._

**End Flashback**

"Well, do you know or not, Miss Granger?"

"You have to umm…. Dust your bed off of anything, sprinkle crushed dried cheery skins around the bottom of your bed, put vanilla on your sleep mask or eyelids, recite the 'no demons on me' poem, put a rose petal under your mattress, have something white on, and spin seven times in a circle before going to bed?" Hermione asked, more than said. The voice let out a sigh.

"Correct, move up." He sounded aggregated. Hermione smiled and hurried to the last block.

"Okay, here is your last question." The voice said. "When reading tea leafs what does a butterfly with a half wing symbolize?"

_Half a wing? Shit, I have no idea and I was in the class when they studied tea leafs! I read that whole section… I didn't see anything about half a butterfly! That's it!_

"_A half of a butterfly doesn't symbolize anything. It is a mess up." Hermione answered._

"_That is correct, Miss Granger." The voice replied, sounding angry. Hermione heard the door unclick. "Just remember, there are plenty of other games in this mansion. Don't be so sure you will get out alive just because you got through this game." Hermione just hurried through the door. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: All Drown The King

Draco awoke in a pitch black room. He groaned as he arose to his feet, shivering a bit. He had been stripped of his shirt and pants leaving him soling in his underwear. It felt like it had to be below freezing in this room. Draco stuck out his hands and took a couple of steeps forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice was back and Draco stopped.

"Who are you?" He yelled into this darkness.

"That isn't important." The voice laughed. "Now, for your game."

"Game? Listen, mate, I am not playing any games. I have to get home..." Draco explained, not going into any more detail. He had Danaca to worry about, but that was the last thing he wanted this creep to know about.

"To protect Danaca?" The voice asked, laughing his cruel laugh again.

"Daddy!" A little voice shouted into the dark room, making Draco lunge forward. He bit back the urge to say anything. She sounded terrified and, if that was her, the last thing Draco wanted to do was for her to hear him just as scared. It was just best if he didn't say anything.

"If you get out of this mansion alive you can have her back. Please hurry, though, I don't think these piranhas are going to wait forever."

An image was cast through the dark onto one of the walls. Draco watched in horror as he saw him little girl chained up above a giant tank with the evil fish jumping, trying to get to her.

"The chain lowers a little bit every hour you are here." The voice informed him. "When you die she drops."

"Just let her go... she hasn't done anything to you!" Draco yelled.

"Her father has though. And now, this is her burden as well..." The voice sighed, sounding a bit bored. "You are waisting her time with all this talking. Come find me and you will find her. It is as simple as that... Are you ready to play the game?"

"What game?" Draco shook his head. "Whatever... lets go!"

With that the candles flickered on throughout the room; revealing four concrete walls. In the middle of the room was a giant hole in the floor.

"Walk over to the middle of the room." Instructed the voice and Draco did what he was told, no comments.

When Draco got there he looked down, seeing it was a giant pit of water.

"For your game..." The voice began. "If you will look across the pit you will find a small chest that is locked. The key is at the bottom of this pit."

"So I just have to swim down and retrieve the key?" Draco asked, sounding a little bit cocky.

"Not so fast..." The voice stopped him. "Once you are in the water a cage will come out of one wall and go all the way around pit."

Draco looked and saw the hole where he assumed that would happen.

"Then a few servants of mine are going to come out and lock the cage in four places, leaving the locks dangling in the cage. These keys are also at the bottom. You have no idea which key is which, that is for you to figure out."

"Can we start now?"

"I am not done! Learn your manners!" Yelled the voice, sounding like he was getting annoyed. "This game will get harder and harder as much time as you take. The water is constantly rising, so if you take took long you will no longer be able to come back up for air... and at the bottom of this cage there are sharks caged up. That cage will be released and the sharks will be let out. You have an hour and a half before this happens." The voice finished. "Draco Malfoy, please jump into the cage. Your time starts now."

Draco didn't even have a second to think before jumping into the water. The air was nearly sucked out of him, the water was so cold. If felt like a thousand pins and needles were poking him all over. Small shallow breaths were all he could manage. He had no idea how he was gonna be able to dive in this.

The cage shut immediately after this. He heard a door open and was guessing that was the servants. Draco didn't have time to worry about that. Draco took as deep of a breath as he could and dove down into the insanely cold water.

Draco could barley move, so this made swimming very hard. His own body made him feel like he was trying to swim through a mass of lard, through Draco knew this was only water. He let himself float back up to the top, taking a breath. He hadn't even gotten close to the bottom.

"Tick Tick Tick, Mr. Malfoy." The voice echoed. The locks had now been placed, Draco could see them clearly.

"Help me!" He heard his daughter's voice echo the room once more. Draco took in a deeper breath and dove again. He had to do this. It wasn't just for his own life, but for hers as well. She couldn't die because of him... not like her mother.

This time was no easier, but Draco fought harder. Pushing himself with all he had. If felt like he had been swimming forever when he finally reached the bottom.

_And here I thought this was going to be the easy part._ He throught to himself as he looked at the five rings floating on strings. Draco blew out some bubbles, knowing he couldnt hold his breath much longer.

He began untieing the keys. He got two undone before he had to return to the surface. Draco immediately noticed that the water had risen. He barley had enough room to stick his head up to breath.

He tried each key in every lock and thankfully two of the locks came off.

"Thirty five minutes left." The voice rang through the room.

Draco dove back down without a second thought. He had gotten as used to the water as he figured he was ever going to get. This made it somewhat easier to move through it.

He reached the bottom a bit faster than last time, but he was still struggling to hold his breath. He knew he had to get all the keys this time. He didn't have time to come back down.

He frantically began to untie knots. The first two weren't a problem, but as Draco started on the last one he was a bit slow. His chest was hurting, he knew he couldn't do this much longer.

After a bit with struggling with it, it finally came lose. Draco lunged up, swimming as fast as he could to the top.

About mid way Draco could feel his body start to slow down. He pushed on, making his way to the top. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't die now. He wouldn't. He would not let her die.

When he finally reached the top he was devastated to see that the water had filled over the cage, making it where he couldn't get air. Draco blew out bubbles again, going to the first lock, putting in ever key he could. When it unlocked he went to the next doing the same thing, trying to go as fast as he could. He blew out the last bit of air he had. The first key didn't work so it had to be the next. Draco started to black out, knowing the end was near.

"Daddy..." His daughter voice rang in his head. He couldn't die. He knew he couldn't die. Especially not when he was this close.

"Half a minute." The voice rang as Draco unlocked the last lock. The cage flew open, pushing Draco up to the surface. Draco gasped for air, coughing. He hurried to the edge and got out of the water.

He flung himself onto the cold concrete coughing up a mixture between water and blood. He was in more pain than he had ever been in his life at that very moment.

_I am still going to die, aren't I?_ His voice echoed inside his head. _After all that..._

Draco felt something metal in his head and realized he still had the last key. He looked over at the box above him. He didn't have the strength to move.

Draco knew he had to. He couldn't just lay there and die. Not after all that.

He pushed himself up and stumbled over to the chest, unlocking in. Draco found it empty though, but heard a loud click from behind him.

"Game complete." The voice said, but not another word. Draco smiled as he turned around and opened up the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Meeting Bruce

The minute Draco left the door he collapsed onto the cold stone floor. His entire body was searing with pain. It was too much to keep going. He couldn't move. _Danaca... I must keep going... She will die._ He kept saying over and over to himself, but he couldn't get up. Everything he had was simply not enough. No matter how much he foght it, darkness came and he slowly struggled out of conciousness. _I...I'm sorry..._

...^^...

Hermione ran down the long narrow hall that seemed to be full of doors. She tried a few, but they were all locked. She didn't even want to think about the terrible things that were going on behind those walls.

She ran down hall after hall, but the maze never seemed to end. Each hall getting dimmer than the last. She debated on just turning around... without her wand she was defenseless anyway. She had woken up without it.

She convinced herself that she must push herself forward. She had to find a way out. _There just has to be a way..._

"Heeeeyyyyy!" Hermione yelled as she tripped over something large and went tumbling to the ground. "Ow..." She groaned as she looked back to see what she had fallen over. She gasped as she saw a very blue and a very unconcious Draco Malfoy.

"M...Malfoy?" She stuttered, fearing that he may be dead. She reached out to shake him a bit, but jumped back after feeling he was ice cold. She shivered as she thought the terrible things that must have happened to him.

She stood up, hasty about leaving him. _Come on, Hermione. He is dead. There is nothing you can do for him now... plus, you hated him in School. Why do you even care?_ She thought to herself, just about the time Draco's chest heaved up and he started coughing. His eyes didn't open, but he rolled over groaning in pain.

"Malfoy?" Hermione bit her lip. "Hey... are you all right?"

"Bloody hell..." Draco scolded. "Do I look all bloody right? What kind of question is that?"

Hermione ruffled her eyebrows. "That is rather rude... Espeically since I am the only one in this hall and might very well be the only one to come down it!"

"I am sorry... I am just in a lot of pain..." Draco's voice was much softer this time. "I think... I think I am dying." With this he coughed again, this time having to roll over to spit out blood.

"Oh my goodness...What did he do to you?" Hermione asked as she took off the cloak she was wearing and wrapped it around his body. She helped him sit up and then wrapped her arms around him, pressing her body up against his. He jumped. "Body heat... you need heat and you need it fast."

"Th...Thank you..." Draco replied. Hermione could feel this wasn't working either.

They sat there for awhile, Hermione telling her story to pass the time and to try to keep Draco awake. She feared if she let him drift off again he might not wake up.

"Malfoy, we are going to her to get moving. We have to get out of this mansion." Hermione said after about half an hour. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah... I think so." Draco nodded and with the help of Hermione he got to his feet. A part of Hermione didn't want to bring him along. _He is only going to slow me down._

Draco walked slow, but seemed very persistent to keep going. He refused to take a rest. It almost seemed as if he were on a time limit, but Hermione never asked. She just assumed he wanted to get out of here just as badly as she did. They checked doors along their way, having no luck. That was until they got to the third door.

"Granger... hey Granger wait... this one is unlocked." Draco called, as Hermione walked farther down the hall. She turned around and ran toward him.

"Good... then what are you waiting for... lets go in!" Hermione said, not understanding why he was still just standing there.

"What if it is another one of his games... I don't know if I will be able to surivie another one..."

"It is our only chance... these halls are obviously deadends. And to be honest, I think we are going in a circle." Hermione explained. "Malfoy, we must open the door. It could be a way out..."

Draco sighed and Hermione's stomach dropped. He wasn't going to let her through.

"Fine." He growled as he pushed open the door.

"What the…" Draco stuttered as he four of him looked back at him. He was in a room filled entirely with mirrors. Hermione hurried in behind him and once she was in the door slammed shut and they heard it lock. Hermione looked at Draco in terror.

"Malfoy…" She trailed off looking around, not understanding. "It's a room full of mirrors."

"Good job, Miss Granger." The voice was back making Hermione winch. She was hoping she wouldn't have to hear it ever again. "Now maybe you will be able to answer how you get through it?"

"Then we get out of this place?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"No," the voice replied. "You get to live for the time bing."

"How is a room full of mirrors going to kill us?" Hermione questioned, a bit afraid of the answer.

"It won't, my dear," the voice said. "Bruce will."

"Bruce? Who is Bruce?" Draco asked, but the voice was gone. Draco looked back at Hermione, who looked terrified.

KA THUMP! KA THUMP! KA THUMP!

The sound shook the mirrors and the ground. Draco jumped and looked around, but all he could see was himself and Hermione.

KA THUMP! KA THUMP!

The sound grew closer.

"I have a feeling that is Bruce," Draco commented. "Come on. We have to get out of here."

Draco began to feel his way through the mirrors, hoping they got to a door before Bruce got to them. He looked back occasionally, checking to see if Hermione was still behind him. She gave him a worried look and he knew she was worried about his health. He wasn't feeling 100% better, but he couldn't slow them down. Not now. If he did, they would die. He knew that.

KA THUMP! KA THUMP!

The ground shook harder and the noise almost busted Draco's ear drum. He knew that they didn't have that much longer until Bruce found them. He still wasn't for sure what Bruce was, but that it wasn't good.

"AH!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Draco jumped and jerked around scowling at her.

"Are you crazy!" He hissed. "Do you want that thing to find us!"

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she pointed behind him. Draco was almost too afraid to look, but knew he had to.

Turning around, Draco felt pain strike him. Blood was splattered across the mirrors and Pansy Parkinson laying there, stomach ripped open and her insides appeared to be gone. On the mirror above her, was something written in blood.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_The Vanity Queen is dead_

_And soon you all will be too_


End file.
